Butterflies
by Miss Junie
Summary: Spoilers up to and including 1.17! Rachel and Finn were the stars of Sectionals, but that couldn't hold them together. Then Jesse came along, and her relationship with the Glee Club fell apart, and their's started.
1. Butterflies

**Author's note:** Ah, SO glad Glee is back! Here is my first ever Rachel piece, and hope you like it :)!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me!

* * *

Rachel realized something the day Finn broke up with her. Girls like her were just never meant to find true happiness. Sure, they could find something that remotely resembled it, but was it the real deal? Never.

She had spent months admiring Finn from afar, and when he had finally showed interest in her, she had been over the moon. She never went so far as actively pursuing him, since she didn't pursue any boy, but she was completely, and if she was honest, sometimes painfully so.

When he had finally broken up with Quinn after Sectionals and asked her out a week later, she had agreed happily to be his girlfriend. When she went home that night she had jumped on her bed for a solid hour, unable to vocalize her feelings because they were just so intense. Her stomach felt like a constant churn of butterflies, and she felt giddy, sick, nervous, tense in anticipation. Everything on the human spectrum of emotion was something she felt that night.

Their first few dates had been magical. He had taken her to the bowling alley they had gone to before, and they had redone the whole date again, but this time without the knowledge that he was still dating Quinn in the background.

She couldn't pin her finger on it, but he had slowly started to drift away from her after those first two weeks. She noticed him gazing more at Quinn, and she didn't know if it was because of the baby he thought was his, or whether he still had feelings for her. She didn't know, but each time she saw his eyes drift over to watch her, she would smile through gritted teeth, and place her hand in his, just in case he needed the comfort.

She decided to throw her whole self into the relationship, praying that it would save them. She even made those crazy cat calendars to distract him and let him know that she was desperate to spend time with him, as any person you loved would be. And what did he do? Just ignore what she was saying and keep staring at Quinn. She knew that he hadn't realized yet that she realized what he was doing, and she was certainly not going to tell him. All she did was smile even brighter, and make her voice even happier. And when they'd finish, she'd walk away with her smile in place until she got to the girls bathroom and gaze at herself in the mirror, praying that one day she would be good enough to replace Quinn in his eyes.

She even went to his stupid football games, determined to be the best girlfriend she could. She never told him how boring they were and all she gave was her support. As much as she longed to, she never brought any type of activity to the games, focused on solely giving her whole attention to him. But sometimes, when she couldn't help it, she would let her eyes drift over the other couples in the stands. All the ones she saw had the guy holding the girl close to his side, arm cuddled over her shoulder, and even if he wasn't whispering something in her ear, the way he would look at her would make Rachel's heart melt, and wonder if that would ever be her and Finn.

When he told her that he didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore, the angry emotion she'd been holding back since she'd first noticed him distancing himself, overflowed. She didn't know if he was scared about his reputation, she actually really hoped it would be that, and not another girl. She was angry about both, sure, but she could handle him being a shallow, insensitive person, rather than knowing he was in love with someone else. It still stung like hell though, and she hated that he had the power to hurt her.

She thought she had been in love with him for so long and had put an insane amount of effort into their relationship. People had told her to end it with him, recognizing her pain, but she had refused to give in. She was Rachel Berry, she didn't _quit_. But he did.

When she saw Santana and Brittany drooling over him in Glee, another little snap had been made to her emotions, and she decided to sing them out loud. Refusing to hide from the truth anymore. It felt good. Everyone had joined in with her, aside from Finn, and even though she was still furious at Santana and Brittany, she knew it wasn't them that had broken up her relationship with Finn, but him.

She had felt a little better after the song, finally letting some of those negative emotions emerge.

Then Mr. Schue had started in on how he didn't think they were taking the competition seriously. _Please_, she was the one who was always reminding everyone of that. And, they were still _singing_, just not the exact style of song he wanted. And it wasn't all about what he wanted, this was a _clu__b, _not a whatever-Mr. Schue-says-goes-singing-group.

They had ended rehearsal shortly after thankfully and she went to the music store to start working more seriously on her 'Hello' project.

The more time she spent away from Finn, the less it hurt. She came to realize though, that it didn't hurt because their relationship was over, but the image she had in her mind of him was over. He wasn't the perfect gentleman, attentive, romantic, eager to be with her, as she had thought he was, and as she had been with him (aside from being a gentleman of course). It stung just a little less knowing that. She decided that she had wasted enough time on a certain Finn Hudson, and refused to think about him anymore.

She browsed through the music shelves, trying to think of any song with 'Hello' in the title. She finally came across a Lionel Richie music book, and remembered that he had sung, "Hello." She leafed through the book, and came across the page, looked at the lyrics, and smiled. Then he came.

Their competition, Jesse St. James, head of Vocal Adrenaline, and he had showed interest in her. More than interest actually. He knew about her, her talent, her performances, and had actually complimented her. Sure, it was a bit of a backhanded compliment, but it was actually nice to be complimented honestly once, instead of the lies she heard from other people telling her she was, "Absolutely Fantastic," just so she'd help them.

They had sung together, and something just clicked. As each lyric of the verse was sung, she felt her heart lift more and more, and she felt the butterflies return. He looked in her eyes when she sang, unlike Finn who had constantly looked away. At the end of the song, he had asked her on a date, with no subtle hinting and she had just smiled at him, thinking that maybe, it might just be her time to have someone actually appreciate her.

As they spent more time together, it was easier for Rachel to smile. He listened to her, was attentive, romantic, silly, a drama king, but he was himself. He didn't look at other girls wistfully while he was with her, and slowly at first, she stopped comparing him to Finn. It was only about him, and her.

And then she walked into the Glee Club rehearsal and saw just Artie, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes glaring back at her. In that moment, she had really felt like breaking down and crying, something she would _never_ do in public. Telling her that she'd have to break up with Jesse because he was their competition, and saying that she didn't care about the club? And the final straw of them trying to force her out of the club if she didn't?

She had done every single thing she could to help Glee. Sure, she knew she was vain at times and was egotistical, but she had tried to curb that. She had tried _so_ hard to be their friends, to try and connect with them, and when she thought that she had finally achieved that, they'd turned around and told her that the club was still more important to them than her friendship, and that she'd have to break up with the guy she loved if she still wanted to be a part of it. They broke her heart knowing that she still wasn't important to them, and telling her that a guy just wanted to be with her to keep an eye on his competition.

She was sick and tired with the drama in Glee Club, and fed up of knowing she didn't belong. No one in this club belonged, and she thought they'd finally overcome that at Sectionals, joining together not as a Club, but as friends. Again, she was wrong. They didn't care about her.

And then the meeting with the "Old Maids Club." She didn't even know they had a club for that, and she was being dragged into it. She was told by them not to break-up with Jesse, but she knew that she'd lose Glee if she didn't.

She went to the only place where she actually found comfort, Jesse. She had asked him point-blank what she meant to him, needing to know whether he was just playing with her, or whether he actually cared for her.

When he told that he was crazy about her, and would never hurt her, she felt the cracks in her heart hurt a little less, and she sank into his arms, resting her head against his chest, hearing the sound of his heartbeat. She told him that their relationship would have to stay secret and he had told her he understood, and then lifting her chin, she had kissed him, telling him through their kiss how much she cared about him.

She felt so safe, comforted in his arms, and knew that as long as she had him, nothing else could bother her. If Glee Club didn't want her friendship, that was their loss, and she was refusing to try anymore. She would still be a part of it, but never as it was before. They would have to earn her friendship now, not that other way around.

The next day, they had performed "Hello Goodbye," by the Beatles. One of her personal favorite songs. She was singing lead alongside with Finn and as usual, they were paired up during the dance, and every touch she had to bestow on him felt her feeling dirty, as though she was betraying Jesse, even though she knew in her head that it was ridiculous.

The song's lyrics resonated in her head, knowing it was the perfect story for her and Finn, but she was saying goodbye this time, even though he wanted to say hello. The happy gazes of everyone around her made her feel so angry and hurt that she was so prepared to sacrifice for them, and they couldn't even accept her. Before the last word had even been sung, she was already moving into her last position for a second, and then off the stage before anyone stopped her.

She didn't care about the Club in that moment, she was sick of doing things for the Club. She wanted to do something for herself for once. She grabbed her bag without changing out of her dress, ran into the parking lot to her car, and drove to Jesse's house. She locked her car and walked up the front stairs of his path and knocked on the door.

It opened within a couple of seconds, "Hey." He smiled down at her, and she jumped into his arms. He laughed and kissed the top of the head. "Everything ok?"

She lifted her head up after a couple of deep breaths, and smiled up at him. "It is now."


	2. Wiggles

**Author's note:** Wow! I am SO thrilled/delighted/ecstatic that so many of you loved the first chapter! I had originally intended it as a one-shot, but am definitely going to continue it now, especially with more moments of St. Berry. Hope you all enjoy it, and thank you all again so much, it really means a lot that you're all liking it :)! Can we hit 40 reviews with this chapter I wonder? Haha.

On a side note, I'm also running the first Glee awards, so if you'd like to participate head over to livejournal, and search for glee_awards!

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me, but the storyline does.

* * *

Rachel was curled up on Jesse's lap, head tucked under his chin, and enfolded in his arms. Her ear was pressed to his chest and she could hear the strong, regular, _thump...thump...thump_ of his heartbeat. She smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so content, comforted, and _safe_.

The only place she regularly felt safe was at home. Safe to actually be herself with fear of recriminations or reprisals. She knew her two dads accepted her for who she was, and she wasn't afraid to show her weak side to them.

With the outside world, she put on a different persona. She had learned from a young age that a person would take advantage of any weaknesses they saw within another person, and she was determined that it wouldn't happen to her again.

To the outside world she was Rachel Berry, a star, singer, attention-seeking, hungry for attention diva. The girl who would storm-out when she didn't get her own way, the one who always had to have things her own way, and would do anything until she got it. The person who was the best in the Club, and knew it.

To her family, she was a different Rachel Berry. A girl who hid her insecurity behind a too-bright smile, a willingness to do whatever it took to make sure that things turned out right in the end, no matter the personal consequence to her. The person who tried their best in everything that she did, and fearing that she wasn't, continuously over-achieved in every subject. The person who pretended that she didn't know that hardly anyone liked her and constantly tried to make people like her, and pretend it didn't hurt when they didn't.

With Jesse, that all changed. He was the first person outside of her family that she actually felt close enough to show her real personality too, and accept that she wasn't perfect. And he didn't care.

When she had showed up on his doorstep 30 minutes ago, holding her red shoes in one hand and still wearing her black dress with the white bow, smiling feebly at him, he hadn't said a word. Seeing her expression, he had simply opened his arms and she fell into him like she had done it a thousand times before.

They had moved into the house after a minute of simply standing there. He had kissed the top of her head and murmured, "Come on," into her hair. He had gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

They went into the kitchen and sat opposite each other at the table, complete with cups of hot tea in front of them.

She'd explained what had gone on during the day, beginning with her telling Finn about their 'break-up,' and culminating in the rehearsal of, "Hello, Goodbye." When she'd told him about the reception she'd received after telling Mercedes and Kurt of her break-up, and they'd accepted it with a head-nod and proceeded to ignore her.

She hadn't been able to hide her hurt expression at their rejection, and he had pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap.

She'd finally finished telling him about a minute ago, and he hadn't said anything yet, simply just held her.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" He asked softly.

She twisted slightly to look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the way I see it, you've got two choices. Choice A, continue seeing me, and say screw them who aren't worth your time. Choice B, stop seeing me, and keep working on them." His mouth twisted sardonically, hoping that she wouldn't pick the latter choice.

She scowled up at him, "There is absolutely no choice in the matter whether I'm leaving you, Jesse St. James," she said sternly. "I'm not quitting on them because I'm not a quitter, but I'm not leaving you for anything."

Jesse searched her eyes, looking for there to be the slightest glimmer of doubt in the path she'd decided on.

She prodded his chest gently with one finger. "I know what you're doing, and you can stop it right now. I've made my choice, and as far as I'm concerned, you're not a choice. You're who I want, and they don't decide that for me."

Jesse groaned and pushed her chin up gently to kiss her.

* * *

During Vocal Adrenaline's practice the next afternoon, Jesse made two mistakes. Mistakes that he never made, because he was Jesse St. James. As a rule, he didn't mess up during singing, dancing, or anything performing. He was perfect.

"Guys, stop, seriously," groaned Shelby, running her hands through her hair. "What is going on with you guys today? We are _perfect_, and this is _not_ perfect. I want you guys to look so amazing, in-touch with each other, and perfect that you could perform whatever someone says without asking why, how, or what. I want a look of perfection so bright it'll outshine the Madonna. Right?"

Everyone nodded their assent, including Jesse tiredly.

"Alright, everyone take five. Jesse, come over here."

Everyone made their way quickly out of the auditorium and Shelby came down to join Jesse on the stage.

"How's the plan going?" She inquired.

"Badly. She won't crack." Jesse stated. "I'm wasting my time doing what I am, and this is not what we're about Shelby. We're the best because we _are_ the best, not because we undermine other clubs."

Shelby laughed harshly. "And you can guarantee that we're going to win against a bunch of 12 little kids who miraculously managed to pull off their Sectionals because the others were so awful? Can you live with knowing that we might not win, in your _final_ year, because you were too goody-goody to just wheedle a few bits of information out of the opposite team?"

Jesse looked her straight in the eyes, wondering to himself again, just when his coach had turned into this person who didn't care about the rules anymore. Didn't care about fair competition, only winning with whatever means it took.

"I can live with myself," he said quietly. "The question is, can you, if you win because you cheated?"

"It's not cheating Jesse, it's simply using the resources at your disposal."

He stared at her for a few seconds. "Then I'm going to use the resources at my disposal, and say I'm done here." He stood up and started walking out.

"What?" She said increduously. "You're quitting over this? What about your fourth national title? What about UCLA? You're giving that all up for a _girl_?"

Jesse smiled, but didn't turn around. He called back over his shoulder. "Yes, I'm giving it all up for a girl. I'm going to get that fourth national title, but with New Directions. UCLA won't care. I've already been accepted, and they could care less whether I have another national title, they already want me Shelby, which is more than I can say for you." He walked out of the auditorium and didn't look back despite the shocked looks of his previous club's faces, and despite the slight protestations coming his way.

He headed home to change quickly. He was taking Rachel to the Wiggles in concert and couldn't go in his show choir clothes. When he was changed, he headed over to Rachel's house, arriving a minute before he was supposed to pick her up.

She ran out the house as soon as she saw him, having already said goodbye to her Dad's who were watching her affectionately as she left. She opened the passenger door and sat carefully on the seat. She was wearing a skirt after all, and as much as she liked Jesse, she didn't want to be flashing her underclothes to him.

"Hey." She turned and smiled brightly to him when she'd seated herself.

"Hey." He smiled back, but didn't look like he usually did. She couldn't quite place her finger on what it was though.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Perfect." He smiled at her and slid one hand around the back of her neck, and onto her hand, pulling her gently in for a kiss.

It was soft, sweet and gentle. A butterfly whispered movement over her lips and feathered down her jaw, finally ending in one last gently kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart, she smiled shyly at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked, still holding onto her hand.

"Ready!" She smiled brightly.

He drove away from her house and all the way to the Wiggles, holding onto her hand the whole time.

They talked about a whole range of topics on the way there, ranging from Mozart to Black Holes to Atlantis to everything that they'd done during the day. One of the reasons Rachel loved being with Jesse was that she didn't need to desperately need to cast around her brain for sports related information and solely talk about that for the rest of the evening like she had to do with other guys. Or pretend to love them when she secretly couldn't care less. Granted, Jesse did play some sports, but she didn't have to pretend to like them when he played them. She was genuinely interested because it was something he did that he shared with her and included her in, rather than just sitting on the sidelines.

They made it to the Wiggles with 30 minutes to spare, and Rachel saw a mini-carnival set up just aside the auditorium.

"Look!" She squealed, pointing towards a booth where a player would throw a ball at a small object and if they hit three, they could choose a big fluffy toy.

Jesse laughed when he saw what she was pointing at. "You want to try it?" He asked teasingly.

She mock-scowled at him and pulled him along behind her. "The only reason you don't want to do it is because you know I'll beat you!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Want to bet?" He smirked at her.

"No," she said primly. "I never bet. But I will say that if you beat me, then you get to choose where we eat tonight, and vice versa."

"But that's a bet, Rach!" He said laughing.

"No it's not!" She stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

He shook his head laughing. "Alright, let's see what you've got!" He said teasingly, paying the man behind the booth. He handed 4 balls to Rachel and took 4 for himself.

She grabbed one of the balls and taking careful aim, launched the ball and knocked down one of the targets. "See?" She said smugly.

He smirked at her. He grabbed a ball, and taking careful aim, knocked the target right next to the one she'd knocked down. "See?" He said smugly to her.

Laughing at him, she grabbed another ball, and shot down a target right as he did.

They eyed each other up, knowing that one more target could get one of them to win, lose, or tie. They each grabbed a ball and taking aim, each knocked down a target.

They turned to each other and laughed.

"Fine." Jesse conceded, holding his hands up. "You can choose where we get dinner."

She grabbed his hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "No, we both won, so we'll choose together, ok? And we've still got to choose our prizes!"

"True!" Jesse laughed at his childish expression of delight and scoured the prizes that lined the back wall. It was full of care-bears, Tweety-pies and whales.

"I'm going to take the pink care-bear with the rainbow on, please," he told the man behind the counter.

"I'm going to take the green care-bear with the clover-leaf, please," Rachel asked him.

When they received their prizes, they started walking towards the auditorium and stopped simultaneously.

"She/he's for you," they said together.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I got you the pink one because you're amazing Rach, and you deserve to be happy. You make me happy, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise," he said quietly.

She ducked her head shyly. "I got you the green one because you're my good-luck charm," she said quietly. "Since I've met you, you've turned my life around and I love you."

They swapped care-bears and he placed an arm around her shoulders. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and they went inside the auditorium to watch the Wiggles.


	3. Madonna

**Author's note:** Whew, Jesse returns next week! You guys are absolutely fantastic, and I'm overwhelmed by how many people have favorited/alerted/reviewed. They're amazing, and I love reading all your reviews :)!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

* * *

After the Wiggles, Rachel and Jesse drove to the nearest Italian restaurant where they'd had their first official date, and second unofficial.

They'd stayed for a good couple of hours, chatting, laughing, and with each minute that passed, Jesse felt the burning pressure to tell Rachel about quitting Vocal Adrenaline, but couldn't.

If he told her that he'd quit, he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep the details of Shelby asking him to spy on New Directions out of the story, and although he had initially gone along with the plan just to get her off his back, he had stopped as soon as he started dating Rachel.

He knew though that telling her would end any chance of the relationship they'd started and he didn't want it to end. He had to figure out some way of telling her that he'd quit, and someday later, why he'd quit.

They finished dinner about three hours later and Jesse drove Rachel back to her house. Neither of her Dad's were home, and although they liked him, he felt more comfortable without them there. No wondering of whether they might be able to hear anything which would lead to a lot of awkwardness. No embarrassment and feeling inadequate at dating their daughter. Hell, he felt that enough already, he didn't need it reinforced.

They went up to her bedroom to choose from her extensive collection of musicals to watch. They'd both been kneeling next to each other on the carpet and in the midst of one of her many spiels on the wonder of the love of Maria and Tony when something inside him just snapped and dragged her up to him, kissing her passionately.

She moaned against his lips and breaking off for air, he peppered kisses along her jaw. She wrapped her arms around him even tighter and ran her fingers through his hair. He stood up, bringing her with him, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to her bed, never stopping kissing her.

Rachel's senses were on fire. Jesse was still kissing her, alternating between butterfly kisses along her jaw and sliding back up to her lips. He was holding himself above her, but she could feel the hardness of his chest and the strength in his arms.

His brain went crazy. All he could think of was the girl he was holding in his arms, and what he would do for her, what he had already done _for_ her. He wanted to just make her his. Make her forget about all those other idiots that she'd ever dated before him, and he didn't want anyone to be after him. Just him and her, and he'd hold onto her as long as he could.

"We should do it," he blurted out, while kissing her.

"It?" She said nervously.

"Totally," he murmured. "Haven't you done it before?"

"No, have you?"

"What do you think? It's no big deal," Jesse lied. He had never done it with anyone, but knowing her enough to know that she would be scared enough as it was doing it for her first time, without doing it with a novice as well. She always looked for the best teacher she did in anything, and he knew this would be no exception.

"For a girl it is," she said softly, and pushed against his chest.

He sighed and sat up slowly.

"Look, Jesse," she said slowly, "I really, _really_ love you. You know that. But I'm not ready for this."

He leaned his forehead against hers, and interlaced his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I love you too, and I'll wait until you're ready."

She smiled softly at him, and started to say something when he got up.

"I've got to go," he said hurriedly, "My parents are going to call me tonight, and this is the only time they're going to be available. So, I'll see you soon ok?" He leaned down and kissed her hurriedly, and rushed out of the house.

She stared confusedly at him. She knew that Jesse was different from other guys, and was more sensitive, caring, artistic, amazing, but she hadn't thought that he would have reacted like any other guy in this situation. Sure, he'd told her that he'd wait, but then suddenly having to leave? The two didn't match up, and his actions didn't correspond with his words. She looked around her room and noticed the care-bears they'd brought up had both been left on the floor. She smiled sadly at them, hoping that it wasn't mirroring what might happen with their relationship.

He got in his car as quickly as he could and drove a few blocks away, and finally pulled over when he knew that she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. He took in a ragged breath and leaned his head against the steering wheel. As soon as Rachel said she wasn't ready he knew that he shouldn't push, but he couldn't help it, wanting to make her his, knowing that any day could be the last for their relationship, and was trying to do everything he could to hold onto her.

When she had said that she just couldn't go through with it, he had been too ashamed to look her in the eye, afraid of what he might say. So, he took the coward's way out and left as quickly as he could.

He stayed there until he had got himself under control, had formulated a plan and drove home to put it into action.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked the rest of the girls in Glee club.

"Yes, you should move to Israel," drawled Santana.

Rachel rushed down to the front and told all the girls about what had happened the previous night. And it didn't help at _all_. It seemed as though everyone had the same problems that she did, and that the boys were just not caring about the girls. Artie had told Tina to drop the goth look, Puck had told Quinn that he didn't date super-size chicks, and Santana and Brittany just told her to go along with whatever boys told them. And that's when the feminist streak of Glee Club kicked in,

It wasn't only about her anymore, but the rest of the girls. She needed to help the others realize that they were strong, independent women, who didn't need to do whatever a man told them to do, even if they deeply loved them. So, Mr. Schue gave out the Madonna assignment and things started to roll. The girls of Glee Club started to take back their independence and show the boys that they were strong, self-sufficient people, who didn't need them.

The boys were still frustratingly ignorant of what the girls were trying to do though. Embarrassed about being called out on being unfair, but that was it. She ignored it though, and appealed to Finn's better nature, hoping to impress that because he was co-captain of the Club, he had just as an important responsibility as her to show the other girls that they could be independent of boys.

While they were singing, she felt a little of the spark that she always used to feel when she sang with Finn. But this time was different. When she used to sing with Finn, she focused on him only, and nothing else. This time, she was picturing Jesse in his place, praying that things would work out between them, and that it wasn't over. The only thrills she felt where when she imagined Jesse in Finn's place.

When the song was over, all she felt was relief that she knew that she was completely over Finn, and that her heart belonged to Jesse. She felt embarrassment at the amount of time that she had wasted pining over Finn, but happy at the same time that she knew her feelings for Jesse were actually real, and so much stronger than anything she had felt before.

She was meeting him at the end of the day as they'd agreed on their last, somewhat disastrous date. She was praying that it wouldn't be their last date, and he wouldn't break up with her, but she hadn't heard anything otherwise. He had sent her a few random text messages over the past couple of days, but nothing else. Granted, they didn't meet up generally, only on secluded occasions, because if either of their club's found out they were dating, she would be kicked out and he would have a lot of drama to deal with.

She was a nervous-wreck through the rest of school, impatiently watching the clock on one hand, and willing time to stop on the other, in case it was the break-up date. The clock finally reached 3:00 and she ran out of her seat, out of the classroom and to her locker. She stowed all her books away and walked quickly and as unobtrusively as she could.

She walked through the library, not seeing anyone else nearby. She walked through the bookshelves quietly, hoping not to attract attention. A book suddenly dropped in front of her, she bent and picked it up, read it's title. "Jesse?" She whispered.

He appeared on the other side of the shelf. "I chose him to hopefully express my melancholia." He walked around the end of the bookshelf, and she walked up to him.

"I have to tell you something," they said at the same time.

"Me first," Jesse said. "I shouldn't have pushed you. You deserve romance, no, you deserve epic romance. Let me know when you're ready, and I'll make sure I'm fastidiously groomed." He smiled softly at her, and ran his hand through her hair. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Rachel took a deep breath, praying for courage. "I'm ready," she said bravely.


End file.
